MegaMan NetBattle Tournament
by Zantok X
Summary: The NetBattle Tournament has begun! Watch as 96 navies battle it out to become the ultimate NetNavi! Chapter 7, HeatMan vs. CosmoMan is up!
1. The Tournament Begins

**Disclaimer: **I do _not_ own MegaMan, but I do own ShieldMan, Carson Schild, ZapMan, Professor Statico, Jim Beatner, Mark Beatner, AxeMan, Snitch, Mrs. Cuoco, ChefMan, Dr. Hitte Fuego, LavaMan, Maria Erba, LeafMan, Major Wilson, WingMan, John Sharp, SonicMan, James Tsunaki, and Tsunami.

**Chapter 1: The Tournament Begins**

As soon as the bell signaling that school was over rang, Lan grabbed his PET and skated towards home. Mayl yelled out to him, "Lan! Don't forget everyone is meeting at Yai's house to hear about the new tournament that is going to start soon!" "I know Mayl, I was just heading over there," replied Lan.

Once Lan had cleared the school grounds MegaMan asked him, "You forgot about going over to Yai's place didn't you?" "Uhhhh…" "Yeah, I thought so."

○○○

Once Lan stepped through the door into Yai's mansion, he was shocked to see not only Mayl, Dex, Tory, and Yai, but also Laika, Chaud, Baryl, Shuuko, Raoul, Sean, Dingo, Mary, Kai, Charlie, Mamoru, Dark, Tora, Tamako, Masa, along with many other netbattlers he couldn't get a good enough look at to recognize.

"Uh, Mayl, why is just about every netbattler, we've ever met is here?" Lan asked.

"Well," Mayl replied, "I told you that everyone was going to be meeting here. There was going to be more, but most of the others had plans already, and the rest didn't want to "associate" with the rest of us." "Oh."

As Lan was heading over to greet some people, he felt a strong grip on his shoulder. "Well, if it isn't Lan Hikari." Lan froze in place and slowly turned around to see who the mystery person was. As his face turned, his eyes saw bright red hair with a bright red beard. "Match! What are you doing here? Planning another crime," shouted Lan.

"Relax Lan, Mayl invited me. I'm here to hear about the tournament just like you." Mr. Match told him. Inside Lan's PET, a similar experience was going on for MegaMan.

○○○

"Well if it isn't FlameMan, HeatMan, and FireMan. What are you three doing here?" MegaMan asked of his visitors.

"Match, brought us to learn about the tournament," said HeatMan. "Grrraaagh. Rooaaaarrr. Grrroowwwwll," said FlameMan. MegaMan cocked up one eyebrow towards FireMan signaling that he needed a translation. "He said," FireMan, told him, "'Then Match will enter us so that we may defeat you!'"

○○○

"We'll just see about that Mr. Match," Lan told him. "That we will Lan," Replied Mr. Match. Lan headed over to the buffet table where he saw Chaud leaning against the wall. "Hey, Chaud! You here for the tournament too? I can't wait to face ProtoMan!" Lan shouted.

"Why else would I be here except for the tournament? And if you think you will be able to beat ProtoMan, just remember that you only beat him last time, because he had been weakened by a dark chip," Chaud told him coldly.

Suddenly the mega screen TV turned on and the channel was flipped quickly to DNN News. "…So we can expect some rain ribbit tomorrow, with a chance of some gusty winds a few days later. Back to you Ribbitta "said the Netnavi ToadMan.

"Thank you ToadMan, and know for the news that you have all been waiting for…The NetBattle Tournament! This tournament will be different than others. There will be _no_ preliminaries. The netbattlers who enter will enter on a first come first serve basis. However only ninety-six netbattlers will be allowed to enter. Those entered, will be randomly distributed into three divisions. Once a winner emerges from each division, we will have a free for all fight between the three to determine the winner of the tournament. The last ten battles, including the final match, will take place on special fields. For those netbattlers who own multiple navies, you can enter all of them in the tournament, but you can only operate one of them. The rest will have to operate as independent navies. However, each netbattler can enter in a maximum of four navies. It would not be fair of us to allow only navies with operators in the tournament, so we are opening it up to those independent navies as well. Sign up for the tournament will take place tomorrow at 12:00 P.M. at the Elec Town Square, for navies with operators, for the independent navies, you can sign up in the JoMon Elec home page in Elec Town. In the Square, look for Mr. Higsby or myself for the signup, in the Net look for ToadMan or NumberMan. We hope to see many navies and many operators tomorrow at the signups. And now we have GridMan with sports," Ribbitta reported.

○○○

**The Next Day**

"Lan! Lan, wake up! You're gonna be late for the sign ups," MegaMan shouted in an attempt to awaken his operator. "Just five more minutes mom…" Lan said sleepily.

○○○

**In Lan's dream…**

Lan is in bed dreaming where Mayl comes in with a giant bucket of water, and splashes in down on Lan.

○○○

"Oh, what a nightmare," said Lan, "Hey, why is Mayl in my room with a bucket? Why is my bed all wet? Why am I wet?"

After getting out some dry clothes, Lan skated down to the Metroline and went quickly to Elec Town. He sped up so that he would be able to reach the square in time. The crowd was huge, but he was able to spot Higsby's hair out from the crowd and pushed his way through. "Well it's about time Lan," Higsby said, "I was about to give up on you coming at all. The tournament is almost full already. Anyways, I assume that you are here to sign up, so just let me fill this out… there! You are entered in the tournament. Later today, once everyone has been entered you will receive an e-mail telling you your division and showing you all the match ups in the tournament. Good luck!"

"Thanks Higsby," Lan told him.

○○○

At about 8:03 P.M., MegaMan informed Lan that he had received e-mail.

○○○

To: Lan Hikari

From: Netbattle Tournament Staff

Congratulations on entering the tournament Mr. Hikari, you are in Division B. Here are the match ups for the tournament.

○○○

After looking through the long list, Lan found out that he would be facing ChargeMan in the first round. He then scrolled down after the list of entrants to see the rest of the message.

○○○

The Tournament will begin tomorrow at noon on Oran Island. Anyone who has not arrived at Oran Island and checked in with one of the designated tournament staff by this time will be automatically disqualified. For Independent navies, please meet in Oran Area 3, where a staff navi will show you a new link that leads directly into the stadium area where the battles will commence.

○○○

"Boy, Lan, looks like we got our work cut out for us." MegaMan sighed.

* * *

A/N: Not the best, but it is my first try. Let me know what you think. I have set up a bracket on where you can predict the outcomes of these matches. Whoever obtains the most points will get to create a very evil navi who will appear after the final match. In addition, if you make a prediction for one of the Division's brackets, then you must make a prediction for the rest. If you do not predict all of them, you will be disqualified. Here is the link that you will need. www. bracketmaker .com/ tlist. cfm? tid148130 Close all the spaces and between tid and the number, there is an equal sign 

I will try to release the next chapter in one week. Until then, review and predict the bracket!


	2. Bowling for Yamato

**Disclaimer: **I do _not_ own MegaMan, but I do own ShieldMan, Carson Schild, ZapMan, Professor Statico, Jim Beatner, Mark Beatner, AxeMan, Snitch, Mrs. Cuoco, ChefMan, Dr. Hitte Fuego, LavaMan, Maria Erba, LeafMan, Major Wilson, WingMan, John Sharp, SonicMan, James Tsunaki, Tsunami, and Dr. Allen.

**Chapter 2: Bowling For Yamato**

The first day of the tournament, and Lan was fast asleep. "Lan! Lan! I am sick of this Lan! Wake up for once in your life," MegaMan shouted at his very sleepy operator. "I know how to get you up…" MegaMan snickered. MegaMan quickly typed up an email for Mayl that said that she should come over right away and to bring a hardback book with her.

Mayl knocked on Lan's door a few minutes later, "Come in Mayl," MegaMan said to her. "Hi MegaMan," Mayl said, "What did you want me to bring this book for?" MegaMan grinned evilly, "Throw the book at Lan, in order to wake him up. Mayl then raised the book and flung it over at Lan. The book smacked his face and instantly woke him up.

"Hey," Lan shouted, "What was that for?" MegaMan replied, "You wouldn't wake up to a verbal alarm, so I thought we would try a physical one."

○○○

As soon as Lan and Mayl stepped foot on Oran Island, they looked around for any familiar faces, but strangely found none. Crazed netbattle fans surrounded them. The two of them noticed a tall, blond man wearing a white suit holding a sign that said: **Lan Hikari & Mayl Sakurai. **

They headed toward the man, pushing past the fans. As soon as the man saw them, he asked, "Lan Hikari? Mayl Sakurai?" "Yeah," Lan replied, "That's us." "Come with me."

The man lead Lan and Mayl past the fans and over to a wall of the old mine. He pressed his hand against a part of the wall, and a door slid open. "We thought we might have trouble with fans, since so many netbattlers are here. So we installed these doors to safely transport everyone to the battle arena," The tall man informed them.

Lan and Mayl headed up to where the rest of the netbattlers were gathered. They noticed a large plasma screen TV, that showed many different independent navies who were gathered for the start of the tournament. Lan and Mayl chatted for a few minutes and then the tall man stepped up on a large podium.

"Greetings netbattlers. My name is Dr. Allan, and I am your host for this tournament," Dr. Allan said, "There was one bit of information that was not revealed to you all over the news broadcast. After each round of the tournament is over, we will head towards a new place for the next round. The first round will be here in the mines of Oran Island. Round two will take place on the Queen Bohemia. Round three will be held in the Pagoda in End City. The fourth round will take place at the theme park of Castillo. The fifth round will happenat the legendarySciLab. The final round shall take place at NAXA! So, without ado, let the tournament begin!"

○○○

Inside Oran Area 3, YamatoMan and BowlMan nodded at each other before they walked through the link that transported them to Stadium Area 1.

_Battle Start_

"Gatling Pin!" BowlMan raised his left arm and shot out many bowling pins from it that were headed straight for YamatoMan.

"Spinning Reflect!" YamatoMan raised his spear and began twirling it swiftly, blocking all the pins. "Thousand Spears!" YamatoMan charged forward at rapid speed and stabbed BowlMan repeatedly. "Straight Spear!" YamatoMan thrust his spear out at BowlMan one final time, pushing BowlMan all the way to the edge of the area.

"You're good, YamatoMan," grunted BowlMan, "But are you good enough to stop this? Ten Pins!" Ten pins rose from the ground in the same formation as they would as if you were bowling. "Bowling Bomber!" BowlMan's green bowling ball materialized in his hand, just as he swung it out towards the pins. "Strike! Now watch, YamatoMan!"

Upon impact, the pins rose up and started zeroing in on YamatoMan. "Now," yelled BowlMan, "Face this! Double Gatling Pin!" BowlMan's right arm morphed into a second Gatling pin, as he fired them both at YamatoMan.

"Spinning Reflect!" YamatoMan began twirling his spear once more as both the ten pins attack, and the double Gatling pin attack were headed for him. "Ooof!" YamatoMan stopped most of the pins, but was not quick enough to stop the first few of the ten pins from leaving a red mark on the side of his face. "You actually hit me. Now, let's see you do it again."

"Very well YamatoMan, Bowling Bomber!" BowlMan raised his ball again, and flung it out towards YamatoMan as he smirked.

"Humph," grunted YamatoMan, "Straight Spear!" YamatoMan thrust his spear at the bowling ball, sticking it onto the tip of his spear. "Nice try, BowlMan, but this is why you are only tied for Rank 2, while I am the second secret guardian!" YamatoMan raised his spear and flung the bowling ball off it. The ball was going straight for BowlMan. "No! You can't use my own ball against me," screamed BowlMan.

_BowlMan Logging Out_

○○○

"And YamatoMan defeats BowlMan! What an exciting battle," commented Dr. Allan, "Next up in the tournament, we have ShadeMan versus Miss Yuri and NeedleMan.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know the battle is short, but don't worry, the furture battles will be much longer. Let me know how it was, tell me of nay ways to fix it. Read & Review! 


	3. Biting the Needle

**Disclaimer: **I do _not_ own MegaMan, but I do own ShieldMan, Carson Schild, ZapMan, Professor Statico, Jim Beatner, Mark Beatner, AxeMan, Snitch, Mrs. Cuoco, ChefMan, Dr. Hitte Fuego, LavaMan, Maria Erba, LeafMan, Major Wilson, WingMan, John Sharp, SonicMan, James Tsunaki, Tsunami, and Dr. Allan.

**Chapter 3: Biting the Needle**

"Will ShadeMan and Miss Yuri please jack in to Stadium Area 1," announced one of Dr, Allan's assistant over the intercom. Miss Yuri got up out of her seat and walked down the tunnel while making last minute adjustments to NeedleMan. She knew this would be a tough fight. ShadeMan was once the leader of the Darkloids. She knew she was going to need all the help she could get in order to beat him.

When Lan heard the announcement, calling for Miss Yuri, he knew he had to act fast. He wandered the tunnels of the mine looking for her. When he found her, he called out to her, "Miss Yuri, wait!" "What do you want Hikari," asked Miss Yuri coldly.

Lan fished out three battlechips and a solar sensor from his pack, and extended them to her. "Use these; they will help you to defeat ShadeMan. Those three chips form a program advance known as the Pile-"

"The Pile Driver, I've heard of it. You are supposed to use GunDelSol1, 2, and 3 in order, combined with a solar sensor," said Miss Yuri. Miss Yuri then held up her PET and three battlechips from her pocket. "As soon as the e-mail to me said I'd be fighting ShadeMan, I went straight to a chip shop to buy the chips and solar sensor. I know who dangerous this fight is Lan, but ShadeMan is going down," exclaimed Miss Yuri.

"Good luck then, Miss Yuri," said Lan. Miss Yuri then turned back around and proceeded towards the stadium.

○○○

ShadeMan rose from his dark coffin that was in a corner of Oran Area 3 and proceeded towards the link. He stepped on the link, and was teleported to the arena.

○○○

Miss Yuri pushed through the doors to where the stadium was located. "Ready to purify this vampire NeedleMan," questioned Miss Yuri. "Shi shi shi shi! You know I am," replied her navi.

"Jack In, NeedleMan. Power up!"

"So, you have arrived. I am surprised to see that you decided to show up," said ShadeMan.

"You are going down ShadeMan! Shi shi shi. Miss Yuri and I have something special in store for you," said NeedleMan. "You can't hope to defeat me," ShadeMan boasted, "You traitor!"

_Battle__ Start_

"Needle Cannon!" NeedleMan Raised up his right arm and began shooting out hundreds of needles.

ShadeMan rose up and flew around the area as the needle cannon headed his way. NeedleMan tried to make contact by moving his cannon around, but ShadeMan dodged them. "Nice try NeedleMan, but you're just not quick enough. Noise Crush!" As soon as ShadeMan's clawed feet made contact with the arena floor, He opened up his wings and sent out an ear-splitting shriek, knocking back NeedleMan.

"NeedleMan! Are you alright," asked Miss Yuri. "I'm Fine," replied NeedleMan, "Send me a chip."

"Alright NeedleMan, use this," said Miss Yuri, "Area Steal, Battlechip in! Download!" "Area Steal!" NeedleMan's colors inverted themselves, as he teleported right behind ShadeMan.

"Needle Attack!" NeedleMan's needles extended all over his body. He then rammed right into ShadeMan, knocking him down to the ground.

"Clever move NeedleMan," said ShadeMan, "But you've brought yourself close enough for me to do this! Shade Drain!" ShadeMan flew right up to NeedleMan and grabbed him in his claws. He opened his mouth showing off his fangs, and bit deep down into NeedleMan's neck.

"Blecch! I do not understand! Why wasn't your energy absorbed into me," asked ShadeMan.

"Shi shi shi. It is simple ShadeMan. I am pretty much made out of wood. Wooden stakes can destroy vampires. My needles can double as stakes when used correctly. You just tried to suck energy out of wood!"

"NeedleMan," said Miss Yuri, "Use this to ensnare him! Rope3 Battlechip in, download!"

"Vine Ropes!" NeedleMan planted his spiked arms down to the ground and vines rose up from under ShadeMan, as they grabbed him, holding him in place.

"Now NeedleMan," yelled Miss Yuri, "Finish him! GunDelSol1, GunDelSol2, GunDelSol3. Triple Download! Program Advance!" Miss Yuri then rose her PET up so that the crack in the cave wall would shine on her solar sensor.

"Prepare to be defeated, ShadeMan! Pile Driver!" NeedleMan raised his arms as two solar generators appeared on opposite sides of ShadeMan. "Taiyoh!"

Beam of light shot out of the solar generators and straight into ShadeMan's body. "No! No! I cannot be defeated! The darkness in me will revive me once more," exclaimed ShadeMan.

"Not this time ShadeMan. Needle Shot!" A single needle shot out from NeedleMan's arm and pierced the area where the vampire's heart would be acting like a wooden stake.

_ShadeMan Deleted_

○○○

"And with the deletion of ShadeMan by NeedleMan, the second match is complete! In ten minutes the battle between Jasmine and Meddy versus MistMan will begin!"

○○○

"Congratulations Miss Yuri," congratulated Lan, "Hopefully ShadeMan will stay dead this time."

"I doubt it Lan," replied Miss Yuri, "But who knows. Maybe he'll learn that he just can't win."

* * *

A/N: I told ya that there would be longer battles. Therefore, what do you think of Miss Yuri and NeedleMan doing the Pile Driver Program Advance? Originally, I was going to have ShadeMan win this one, and have him be defeated by YamatoMan, but I decided to change my mind.


	4. A Healing Mist

**Disclaimer: **I do _not_ own MegaMan, but I do own ShieldMan, Carson Schild, ZapMan, Professor Statico, Jim Beatner, Mark Beatner, AxeMan, Snitch, Mrs. Cuoco, ChefMan, Dr. Hitte Fuego, LavaMan, Maria Erba, LeafMan, Major Wilson, WingMan, John Sharp, SonicMan, James Tsunaki, Tsunami, and Dr. Allan.

**Chapter 4: A Healing Mist**

"I don't believe this," shouted BowlMan, "How could I have lost! You had better win your matches, MistMan, so that I can have my revenge on YamatoMan. He thinks he is so tough…"

"Calm down," said MistMan, "I will win. I am fighting against a healing type navi. They are always easy to beat." MistMan then dragged his lamp with him towards the link.

○○○

"Come on, Jasmine," said Meddy, "We don't want to be disqualified." "Very well," replied Jasmine, "Let's go win us a NetBattle!"

Jasmine started running forward as Meddy was giving her directions. She made her way through the winding tunnels of the mine, until she came to two giant doors. Jasmine opened the doors wide. "Alright, Meddy. Let's show this guy what real netbattling is all about," screamed Jasmine.

"Jack in, Meddy! Power up!"

○○○

"Ah, you have arrived. It's about time," MistMan said to his opponent.

"I'm not going to let you win so easily," Meddy replied.

_Battle Start_

"Mist Tackle" MistMan charged forward towards Meddy, angling his shoulder so that it would knock her off her feet.

"Aaah," Meddy screamed as she was pushed backwards. "Alright MistMan, If that's how you want to fight then that's how we'll fight. Black Meddy Capsules!"

Two black capsules appeared in Meddy's hands. She threw one of the capsules and then the other. "Hmm? What is this? You're throwing medicine at me," asked MistMan. Then once the capsules exploded, MistMan was caught in the blast.

"What's this? Why can't I see?" "Simple," replied Meddy, "Why my black capsules hit my opponents; they are inflicted with a blind status effect. Each of my colored capsules has an effect. Now, face this, MistMan! Chemical Flash!"

Two giant capsules then materialized in the arena. "Get ready, Meddy," Jasmine said to her navi, "Barrier, Battlechip in! Download!" Jasmine slotted in a barrier Battlechip to her navi, which Meddy activated just in time before the giant capsules joined catching the still blind MistMan in its blast.

As the smoke from the blast cleared, Meddy looked to see if MistMan was still standing. She could not see the navi, all she could see was a simple little genie lamp.

"Where are you, MistMan," shouted Meddy. "I'm right here! Poison Mist!" A huge purple cloud appeared over the arena, as MistMan appeared out of his lamp, surprising Meddy.

"Ah," thought Meddy, "His lamp, is what protects him from blasts. I'll use this later."

Meddy then fell to her knees as the poison began to seep into her body, and weaken her. "Meddy! Are you alright," screamed her operator. "Ugh! This purple cloud… It's poisoning me…"

"Meddy, use your healing pulse!" "Alright Jasmine… Healing… Pulse!" Meddy summoned what strength the poison had not yet sapped out of her, and held out her hands to the poisonous cloud in front of her. Pink pulses began to appear out of her hands, transforming the purple clouds to pink. Meddy slowly began to rise up as the pink mist filled her body, rejuvenating it.

"Recov300, Battlechip in! Download!" Jasmine slotted in another chip to Meddy, causing Meddy to rise up to her full strength.

○○○

"I don't get it Lan," said Mayl, "How was Meddy able to change the poison mist to a healing one?"

"Well Mayl," Lan replied, "Meddy's healing pulse is a special kind of technique. Back when Nebula was taking over the net, she used that pulse to destroy not only dark barriers that were in our way, but also to cure ProtoMan of his dark chip sickness. So if Healing Pulse could do that, why couldn't it switch a poisonous mist into a healing one?"

○○○

"Ah," MistMan screamed, "Now that you have reversed my mist, I have lost control over it! It has also begun weakening me!" MistMan bent down towards the ground, and whispered, "I'm gonna have to risk it, It's my only chance… of victory."

MistMan rose back up and said, "Mist Punch!" MistMan disappeared once more, and reappeared behind Meddy. Before Meddy could realize what was going on, MistMan punched her in the back hurling her forward. He appeared again to her side and punched, which put her up against the wall.

"It's too much! I can't last much longer!" MistMan went back over towards his lamp, hoping to rejuvenate some of his strength.

Meddy rose up, as the mist healed her after the assault she experienced, and headed towards the lamp. "I don't think so MistMan," she said, "Healing Pulse!" Meddy pressed her hands onto the lamp in which MistMan resided, as the lamp began to glow bright pink.

MistMan rose up out of his lamp screaming. Meddy lifted her hands off the lamp, and hurled another Meddy Capsule at the navi. As the capsule exploded, a cloud of dust appeared, which Meddy cleared after Jasmine slotted in a Wind chip.

_MistMan logging out._

○○○

"We did it Meddy," Jasmine screamed as Meddy logged out back into her PET. Lan and Mayl headed towards Jasmine to congratulate her.

"Nice job Jasmine," said Lan, "Meddy sure seems to have gotten stronger since Nebula attacked.

○○○

MistMan reappeared back in Oran Area 3, where BowlMan came up to him. "So much for healing navies being weak," taunted BowlMan.

"You better watch yourself BowlMan. Or when I get myself healed up, you're going to see what it's like to get the energy drained from your body!"


	5. Judging the Waves

**Disclaimer: **I do _not_ own MegaMan, but I do own ShieldMan, Carson Schild, ZapMan, Professor Statico, Jim Beatner, Mark Beatner, AxeMan, Snitch, Mrs. Cuoco, ChefMan, Dr. Hitte Fuego, LavaMan, Maria Erba, LeafMan, Major Wilson, WingMan, John Sharp, SonicMan, James Tsunaki, Tsunami, and Dr. Allan.

**Chapter 5: Judging the Waves**

"Alrigh' Tsunami, you ready to win this tournament," asked James Tsunaki. "Ya know I am James," replied his netnavi Tsunami.

James Tsunaki was a young boy of about fourteen years old. He had short blond hair to go with his bright blue eyes. He wore a light blue shirt showing surfers riding some waves, and a pair of shorts for warm weather.

Tsunami was also a blond haired blue-eyed navi. Tsunami's hair however was long and reached down to his shoulders. Tsunami had a light blue suit, with the symbol of a surfboard right under his neck.

James Tsunaki got up and walked in the way that all surfers do down the hall towards the stadium. As James was walking, he bumped into a man who was muttering to himself.

"Come on JudgeMan, we gotta stop these evildoers before they take over," Roppou Kenji muttered to his navi JudgeMan. "Yes, master Kenji."

"Evil? Wha you talkin' bout? I'm not evil! Heck, I'm far from it," shouted James. "Yeah, sure," said Kenji, "That's what they all say. The two continued to walk down the hall until they got to the stadium. James was glad to get away from Kenji, as he was starting to think that he would arrest him for no reason.

"All right, netbattlers," announced Dr. Allan, "It's time for the fifth match to begin! Kenji Roppou vs. James Tsunaki!"

"Jack in, Tsunami! Power up!"

"Jack in, JudgeMan! Power up!"

_Battle Start_

"Justice Whip!" JudgeMan pulled out a whip from beneath his flowing cloak and activated its electricity field. JudgeMan charged up towards Tsunami, when James quickly downloaded a chip to his netnavi.

"MudWave!" Tsunami placed one hand down to the ground and a huge muddy wave of water rose up and towered over JudgeMan. Tsunami took out his surfboard from off his back and jumped right into the wave, yelling as he rode it down onto JudgeMan.

As the wave dived down Tsunami jumped up from his surfboard, and it flung itself to his back attaching itself neatly on. Tsunami turned around towards his opponent to see JudgeMan still standing upright.

"Still standin'? Well, we'll see 'bout that. Tsunami blast!" Tsunami raised his right arm, which turned into a bubbler-like cannon. The cannon shot out a stream of water towards JudgeMan, but JudgeMan activated his whip, sending an electric shock back at Tsunami.

"Ow! That hurt," complained Tsunami. Maybe you should have thought about that before you robbed that bank," shouted Roppou as he smiled at his opponent.

"Robbed a bank? Wha? That wasn't me! You must be thinkin' of my dad, James Tsunami Sr.! I'm James Tsunaki Jr.! You got da wrong guy," shouted James.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," was all the response the Roppou gave him.

"Death Tome!" JudgeMan pointed out a finger towards Tsunami as two books with sharp teeth materialized. Then books went towards Tsunami, as if he were a food source, but before they could get close, Tsunami pulled out his surfboard and began hitting the books. Tsunami was able to defend himself against the two books, but as they were advancing, JudgeMan summoned two more.

Seeing the danger that his navi was in, James pulled out a chip and slotted it into his pet.

"AquaSword Battlechip in! Download!" As Tsunami raised his surfboard to smack away the books, it transformed into an AquaSword, which Tsunami grabbed and quickly swung at the books, flinging them safely away.

Tsunami then ran towards JudgeMan preparing his AquaSword to slice down his torso. As Tsunami, got close JudgeMan brought up his whip and wrapped it around the AquaSword. He then brought the AquaSword to him, and flung it behind him. Before the AquaSword could hit the ground, it rematerialized into Tsunami's surfboard and skittered away as the chip popped out of James' PET.

"Not ta worry, Tsunami. Use this against him! ColdPunch Battlechip in! Download! Tsunami's fist then grew in size and turned ice cold. Tsunami charged once against with his fist ready, but as he got close, JudgeMan merely raised an arm, "BookShield!" A large book materialized just as Tsunami swung his fist. The fist shattered back into his standard one, and Tsunami was thrown backwards towards the ground.

ΩΩΩ

"Hey Lan," asked Dex, "Shouldn't that ColdPunch chip have been able to destroy that big book?" "Dex, do you remember when I fought against Mr. Famous's navi GateMan? Well that book is basically a RemoGate, only instead of having a claw reach out at you, it does three different attacks." "Oh, thanks Lan."

ΩΩΩ

"JudgeMan, end this battle so we can arrest these creeps," said Roppou Kenji as he smirked up towards James. "Yes, sir! Now BookShield, activate Golem's Arm!" The BookShield that was in front of JudgeMan flipped a few pages forward until it came to a picture of a rock.

"Tsunami! Look above!" Tsunami glanced up to see a giant stone fist coming down on him. As the fist encountered the ground, a dust cloud formed over the arena.

"Looks like you lose, thief," taunted Roppou. "Look again!" Roppou looked back down at his PET and was shocked to see Tsunami still standing.

"How did you survive," questioned JudgeMan. "Simple, I used my Tsunami Blast to weaken the stone of your attack, and then activated the SilverFist chip, to shatter it."

"Well, congratulations on surviving it. However, try this! Justice Whip! JudgeMan brought out his whip and charged towards Tsunami. He wrapped his whip around him giving him a bolt of electricity. As Tsunami was being zapped, James slotted in an AquaBlade chip.

"As JudgeMan stepped back, he taunted his opponent asking if he had enough. To Answer JudgeMan's question, Tsunami transformed his arm into an AquaBlade and brought it up into JudgeMan's chest. The Judge Navi fell to his knees and logged out.

_JudgeMan logging out._

"And James Tsunaki defeats Roppou Kenji," announced Dr. Allan, "Now will all netbattlers, please go to the cafeteria for some lunch. After an hour or two of rest, the next battle, BombMan versus Mr. Higsby and NumberMan will begin!"


	6. Mathematical Explosions

**Disclaimer: **I do _not_ own MegaMan, but I do own ShieldMan, Carson Schild, ZapMan, Professor Statico, Jim Beatner, Mark Beatner, AxeMan, Snitch, Mrs. Cuoco, ChefMan, Dr. Hitte Fuego, LavaMan, Maria Erba, LeafMan, Major Wilson, WingMan, John Sharp, SonicMan, James Tsunaki, Tsunami, and Dr. Allen.

**Chapter 6: Mathematical Explosions**

After grabbing his curry from the cafeteria, Lan headed over to the table where his friends were seated.

"So Lan," asked Raoul, "What do you think of the battle so far?"

"Actually Raoul, a few of them shocked me. I was sure that JudgeMan would beat Tsunami considering Tsunami being an aqua type."

"But Remember Lan," replied Laika, "Just because you are weak to a certain element does not mean that you will lose.

"So," asked Mayl, "Who are you all going to be battling in the first round? I am up against a Professor Statico and ZapMan."

"I have to fight Kurogane Kunio and ChargeMan," said Lan.

"TomahawkMan and I are gonna chop up BrightMan," exclaimed Dingo.

"I have a rematch with CloudMan," reported Baryl.

"Glide and I will make short work of QuickMan and Speedy Dave," shouted Yai.

"SearchMan and I are going up against some Janitor and his navi," Laika said coldly.

"Well, GridMan is going up against CutMan, KendoMan and Punk are up against each other, and GateMan is fighting Maria Erba and LeafMan," said Mr. Famous.

"SnakeMan is our opponent," said Mamoru Ura.

"ShadowMan will be fighting KillerMan," Dark Miyabi stated.

"NumberMan will make short work of BombMan," said Mr. Higsby.

"ProtoMan will fight MetalMan," Chaud coldly replied.

"IceMan is going to freeze StoneMan to the core," shouted Tory.

"ThunderMan will be facing some navi called Snitch. I've heard they are based off of some book series," replied Raoul.

"GutsMan is going to pound BlastMan," exclaimed Dex.

ΩΩΩ

"Ok NumberMan, what are our odds of winning against BombMan," asked Mr. Higsby.

"Calculating odds of victory… … … Victory is at 74," calculated NumberMan.

"Alright now, NumberMan jack in! Power up!"

NumberMan arrived in the arena just seconds before BombMan teleported in. "Prepare for defeat, BombMan," shouted NumberMan.

"Not likely."

_Battle Start_

"BombKick!" BombMan placed one of his bombs down in front of him, and kicked it straight towards NumberMan.

"Higsby!" NumberMan was hit by the bomb and was thrown backwards.

"Set-Squarang!" NumberMan pulled out a triangular boomerang and flung it towards BombMan. The BombMan tried to stop is by kicking another bomb towards it, but the bomb was deflected away before the boomerang could hit its target.

As the boomerang came, back around NumberMan caught it in his hand, and put it away for further use. "Now, taste some of my bombs! NumberDice!" A die appeared in NumberMan's hands as he threw it high in the air. As the die landed, it rolled closer towards BombMan, till it rested on a four.

The die exploded caused explosions to emerge coming towards BombMan, as the explosion reached him, some of the bombs he kept hidden went off as well, triggering an even bigger explosion.

"Higsby! Quick Send me something to shield myself!"

Higsby slowly drew out a LifeAura, and hesitantly began to slot it in.

"Higsby! Hurry up!"

"LifeAura, battle chip in! Download!" Higsby slotted in the LifeAura just in time for the massive explosion to reach NumberMan.

As the explosion cleared, BombMan could be seen kneeling on the ground. He materialized a bomb into his hand and quickly threw it towards NumberMan. "BigBomb!"

"NumberBall!" NumberMan summoned three numberballs, so that they could go forward and stop the bomb from reaching him. The BigBomb struck the middle ball, deleting it and the other two.

"Ok NumberMan, finish him off! TimeBomb1, 2, 3, triple download! Program Advance!"

A giant TimeBomb appeared in NumberMan's arms. "TimeBomb!" NumberMan threw the huge bomb towards BombMan, and just as the counter was about to reach zero, it landed only feet in front of him.

"NO!" The bomb exploded engulfing BombMan in its devastation.

_BombMan deleted._

ΩΩΩ

"And NumberMan makes it to the next round. In ten minutes, match six: CosmoMan vs. HeatMan will begin!"

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: Yeah I know this was another short battle, but I could not find a lot of info on BombMan's attacks so it could not be very long. In addition, in case you were wondering about where the individuals sat at lunch here is a list.

Table 1: Lan Hikari, Mr. Higsby, Chaud, Mr. Famous, Dex, Laika, Tory Froid, Dark Miyabi, Mayl Sakurai, Baryl, Yai Ayano, Dingo, Raoul, and Mamoru Ura.

Table 2: Ribbitta, Kurogane Kunio, Dr. Hitte Fuego, Tensuke, Tesla Magnets, Charlie Airster, Tora, and Speedy Dave.

Table 3: Miss Yuri, Maria Erba, Sal, Mrs. Cuoco, Pakuchii Faran, Fuuten Roushi, Miyu and Masa.

Table 4: Mr. Match, Arashi, Sunayama, Maddy, Takeo Inukai, Saiko Rei, Annetta, Yahoot, and Count Zap.

Table 5: Roppou Kenji, Nyuudou, Mr. Sweep, (Mr.) Mach, Dr. Regal, Chiroru, Atsuki, Ivan Chillsky, and Captain Kurohige.

Table 6: Mark Beatner, (Mr.) Press, Jim Beatner, Hirisugido Tarou, Dark Kirisaki, Miss Millions, Ran, and Tamako.

Table 7: Narcy Hide, Sean Obihiro, Professor Statico, Jasmine, Mary, John Sharp, and Terry JoMon.

Table 8: Nenji, James Tsunaki, Kai, Princess Pride, Shuuko, Carson Schild, and Major Wilson

There, now you can think up what the other tables were talking about during lunch.


	7. Cosmic Radiation

**Disclaimer: **I do _not_ own MegaMan, but I do own ShieldMan, Carson Schild, ZapMan, Professor Statico, Jim Beatner, Mark Beatner, AxeMan, Snitch, Mrs. Cuoco, ChefMan, Dr. Hitte Fuego, LavaMan, Maria Erba, LeafMan, Major Wilson, WingMan, John Sharp, SonicMan, James Tsunaki, Tsunami, and Dr. Allen.

**Chapter 7: Cosmic Radiation**

CosmoMan was seated in a chair, preparing himself for his match against HeatMan.

"CosmoMan," shouted BlizzardMan, "You must defeat the opponent! ShadeMan was already defeated, but unlike him, you don't have his kind of weakness that he had against that wood navi!"

"He's right CosmoMan," replied CloudMan, "The way ShadeMan was defeated, I am not sure if he will be rejoining us. You better make sure you don't go out the same way."

"That puny fire navi is no match for my cosmic powers! He will crumble into cosmic dust by the time this match is over," said CosmoMan.

ΩΩΩ

"You ready HeatMan," asked Mr. Match.

"That CosmoMan will be ashes when I'm through with him," replied HeatMan.

"Now Remember HeatMan," continued Mr. Match, "I can not send you battlechips throughout this battle. I am allowed to send you five chips, before the start. From there you're on your own."

"Not a problem, Mr. Match," said HeatMan.

"Good. HeatMan, jack in! Power up!"

ΩΩΩ

With just one minute to spare HeatMan and CosmoMan made their way to the stadium area, and prepared for their battle.

"HeatMan," asked CosmoMan, "you think that you can stand up to my mighty cosmic powers?

"You're going down in my flames, CosmoMan," shouted HeatMan.

_Battle Start_

"CosmoRing!" CosmoMan throws up a ring in the air, and as it descends, it gets larger and zeroes in on HeatMan.

The attack hits HeatMan and throws him across the room after spinning him inside the ring for 5 seconds.

"BackBurner!" A flamethrower nozzle appears behind CosmoMan and sends out strong flames across his back. CosmoMan falls to the ground as smoke rises from his body.

"CosmoBuster!" Three satellites materialize in front of CosmoMan as they move forward heading towards HeatMan.

"Battlechip: RedWave!" HeatMan activates one of his five battlechips that Match outfitted him with, sending out waves of lava to intersect with CosmoMan's satellites.

As the two attacks collide, CosmoMan's satellites are melted from the sheer heat of the lava. The waves of lava also dissipate using all of its power against the satellites.

"Battlechip: MagmaSeed!" A red colored seed appears in HeatMan's hand, as he swings in forward. As the seed makes contact with the arena floor, a 3x3 area turns into lava.

"Now we fight on my field!" HeatPress!" HeatMan pulls in his arms and closes up into a box. HeatMan lifts up into the air and homes in on CosmoMan.

CosmoMan, hurt from the effects of the lava panels, tries to get out of the way of HeatMan's attack when HeatMan falls on top of him.

HeatMan teleports back into the middle of his lava panels and activates another Battlechip. "Battlechip: Vulcan1!"

HeatMan's hand transforms into a red-colored Vulcan with flames coming off it. "Fire!" HeatMan starts shooting with his fiery Vulcan at CosmoMan until all three of his shots hit him.

ΩΩΩ

"Wait a second Lan. I thought that the Vulcan chips didn't have an element. How did HeatMan use one that was fire?" inquired Mayl.

"I'm not entirely sure Mayl." Replied Lan.

"It's simple Lan. One of HeatMan's many abilities is that he can transform null element chips into fire element chips. Which creates the FireVulcan1." Explains Mr. Match.

ΩΩΩ

"Ugh. HeatMan. You are strong. There is no doubt about that. Join us HeatMan, and together we can rebuild Nebula to where it is better than before!" shouted CosmoMan.

"A tempting offer. But why join Nebula, when I could easily delete all its members!"

"Battlechip: ElementalArm!" HeatMan's arm turns into an Elemental cannon, which becomes a dual fire element thanks to HeatMan's ability and the lava panels. "Say goodbye, CosmoMan!"

"ElementArm!" Flames shoot out of the Element cannon, and engulf the entire arena that is in front of HeatMan.

As the smoke clears, an electronic voice can be heard saying:

_CosmoMan Deleted_

MegaMan: Next time on MegaMan Battle Network Tournament.

Lan: A new navi with power over sounds steps up to challenge another navi with sound power.

MegaMan: It is going to be SonicMan vs. ToadMan!

Lan: Cover your ears folks cause that match just might burst your eardrums.

A/N: Sorry guys, that I haven't updated in who knows how long. I have been extremely busy lately and do not think I will be able to update every 3 days. Now, I will update whenever I can.


End file.
